BoB AU Vignettes
by gentlewinnix
Summary: BoB AU setting stories under 1,000 words. Multiship, but mainly Winnix. Warnings are listed in the author's note at the top of each chapter.
1. A New Nixon - Gen

**Author's Note: **_Lew's going to be a father._

Tags include: AU - Modern Setting, Fatherhood, Fluff.

* * *

"Lewis, I'm pregnant. It's yours."

"Jesus Christ. Are you- is this a joke?" Lew laughs despite the fear constricting his chest.

"No," Kathy says sourly.

"Well- are you-?" He can't get the question out. His fingers tremble against the receiver.

"I'm having it. I won't end a human life. But you're taking it. I'm not a Nixon anymore and I don't want one of yours in the Page family."

"Shit, Kathy, what am I gonna do with a kid? I haven't got the time to-"

"You'll find a way. Or it'll go to the state. Your call, Lewis."

"Fuck that," Lew spits angrily, "you're not just giving up my kid. I'll figure something out."

"You always do," Kathy says. "Goodbye, Lewis." She hangs up, leaving Lewis with the dial tone in his ear and the shocking, terrifying knowledge that he's going to be a father, whether he's ready or not.

* * *

"Kathy's pregnant."

Dick chokes on his sandwich. Lew watches with mild amusement as the major hacks and coughs, face turning as red as his hair. Dick takes a drink of water and finds his voice. "What?" He croaks.

"Kathy's pregnant," Lew repeats. "Kid's mine."

"Well-" Dick coughs again, wincing. "Well, what? She getting an abortion?"

"No," Lew frowns. "Her family is Catholic and pro-life, they'd disown her if they found out. And she's not the kind to keep secrets from her parents."

"So what?"

"She's giving it up to the state if I don't figure something out before- before it's born." Lew looks startled. "Shit, I'm going to be a father. Dick. What am I gonna do with a kid?"

"Take care of it?" Dick grins weakly. "Sorry Lew, I don't know anything about kids. Maybe you could talk to Blanche?"

"Maybe. I think she hates kids, though."

* * *

The nurse drops the baby into Lew's arms, red-faced and wailing. Lew panics and tenses, looking to Kathy for help, deathly afraid of hurting the newborn- no, his _daughter _\- impossibly small and squirming in his arms. Kathy gives him a sliver of a smile.

"Try giving her your finger," the nurse suggests, smiling at Lew shyly. He swallows nervously and shifts his grip on the girl to free his hand, and reaches for her tiny fist. She grasps his index finger immediately, and her crying slows to a stop. Lew watches with wonder as she opens her eyes, gazing up at him thoughtfully.

"Hi," Lew whispers, awed.

"What will you be naming her?" a nurse asks, and Lew looks to Kathy.

"You pick," she says. "She's yours."

"Bethany," says Lew. "Bethany Nixon."


	2. Home - Winnix

**Author's Note: **_Dick and Lew can't seem to make time for a date._

Tags include: AU - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Romance, Fluff.

* * *

The walls of Lew's house shake when the front door closes. It's an old property; built sometime after the first World War, but it's beautifully maintained. It's survived five generations of Nixons thus far, but Dick isn't so sure if more will follow. Kathy has full custody of their daughter and Lew isn't inclined to fight for the child, so he just sends a check in the mail every month and gets a picture in return. Lew pins them up on the wall in his office, carefully covering up Kathy's face with the corners of the other photographs, and he talks more about Dick's dream farm in Pennsylvania than staying in Edison.

Dick listens to the creak of the stairs as Lew comes up. There's no possibility of going back to sleep now, so he sits up and switches a light on, greeting Lew with a tired smile.

"Shit, did I wake you? I tried to be quiet." Lew is already unbuttoning his shirt, tired fingers fumbling with the tiny buttons.

"No, I was awake anyway. C'mere." Dick waves Lew over, finishing the task as Lew stifles a yawn.

"Sorry I had to cancel on dinner," Lew sighs. "Sobel threatened to fire me if I didn't show up. I'll try to work something else out for us."

"It's fine, Nix. Get some rest." Dick strips Lew's clothes off of him nimbly, like he's shucking corn. He lets his hands linger on Lew's hips, rubbing circles idly into the warm skin there. Lew hums softly, gently pushes Dick's hands away, and slides into bed. He pulls the covers to his chin, like Dick imagines a small child would.

"How was work?" Dick asks.

"Eh. Graveyard shift. You know how it goes."

"Yeah." Dick finds Lew's hip again. He's loathe to get out of bed and go to work. Lew is smiling at him sleepily and the covers are warm and inviting against his bare feet.

"You're gonna be late," Lew says.

"I know."

"So kiss me goodnight and go to work, Dick."

"Okay. See you later, Lew." Dick obliges, giving Lew a peck on the lips and trotting into the bathroom to shower.

Work occupies most of Dick's time and concentration, so he doesn't think much about making plans for another date. Lew had brought it up two weeks ago – before then it'd been nearly an entire year since they spent time out together without Harry or Ron and Carwood. But since Lew had starting working nights, they just couldn't find the time to go out. They only have two hours alone together on work days, and Lew sleeps through most of the afternoon anyway, so days off aren't much better.

When Dick comes home, Lew is standing in the kitchen in his bathrobe with a cup of coffee in hand and eggs and ham on the stove. He accepts Dick's proffered hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I made breakfast for dinner," Lew says. "Hope you don't mind; I wanted some protein."

"Thanks, Lew." Dick serves himself and takes a seat at the table, where Lew joins him, watching as he tucks into the meal.

"I think we could make it work next weekend, Dick. There's a place out by the shore I think you'll like."

"You gonna bring out the boat?"

Lew smiles, sheepishly. "Maybe. Figure I oughta use her at least once before the winter hits. It'd be nice though, dinner on the beach, then we'll go out under the stars."

"Yeah." Dick smiles. "I'd like that."

On Saturday, Lew sleeps until five. Dick uses the time to clean up the house (it's big enough that it takes most of the day, vacuuming and dusting and tidying things up), which he's happy to do anyway because Lewis refuses to let him help pay the rent and he's not a very good cook, so there's little other opportunity to pay back Lew's hospitality.

He orders take-out for lunch and takes a nap after he's finished, and when Lewis wakes up he gives Dick a kiss and hug before ducking into the bathroom for a shower. Dick gets dressed and is ready to go when Lew is.

The date is as good as Lew promised it would be – the restaurant is quaint, a blue-planked bay side place with white trim and greenhouse windows overlooking the Atlantic, and the fare is delicious. Lew orders fresh wild-caught lobster and potato salad for both of them, and follows it up with a desert of bread pudding and ice cream.

"Let's split the tab," Dick slides his card across the table. Lew slides it back.

"I'll pay," Lewis insists.

As promised, Lewis takes Dick out on the ocean in his boat, under the stars. Dick is captivated by the lights of the Jersey shore and, in the distance, New York City. Lew throws out a blanket on the deck and they lie down together, holding hands as Lew points out constellations and shows Dick how to find his way back home by the stars.

"I don't need the stars," Dick says softly. "I'm already home, Lew."


	3. Heatstroke - Fem Winnix

**Author's Note: **_Dixie and Louise meet in a coffeeshop. _Tumblr prompt fill for dancinguniverse.

Tags include: AU - Modern Setting, Genderswap, Meet-Cute, Fluff.

* * *

The bustling crowd of tourists and residents flow down the street like the water in the creek Dixie used to play in when she was little. New York is nothing like Lancaster, though, crowded and tall and too packed with people. It's a hot day, and the ocean wind doesn't make it this deep into the city, so she's sweating already despite her light outfit. Dixie buys a water bottle off a street vendor and drains it in minutes. She shoulders her purse and pushes back into the crowd, determined to make it at least halfway to Coney Island before stopping for a mid-morning snack.

The first few days she'd been in New York, Dixie hadn't been impressed. If not for the full-ride scholarship at Brooklyn Law, a university she quite liked already, she'd have left the city within a week. But it'd begun to grow on her after a month, and now she has two jobs, a gym membership, and a summer studio apartment split with two of her classmates.

Seeing she's almost at the halfway point, Dixie ducks into the closest coffee shop. Inside the shop, it's even hotter than it is outside, and she practically gasps for air, feeling suddenly lightheaded and nauseated. Dixie shoves it down and looks over the menu as she waits in line, feeling increasingly sick. The smell of the bread and coffee is cloying, thick and heavy like syrup in the air. By the time Dixie goes up to place her order, she's sure it shows on her face, but the cashier doesn't even look at her as he scrawls her name on a cup and checks out her salad.

As Dixie waits beside a table for her iced coffee, one of the waitresses catches her eye. A little short, with thick, curly black hair almost down to her waist, she moves between the tables with the sort of grace that comes from a lifetime of dancing. She casts Dixie a faint smile as she passes by, close enough for Dixie to see her mascara and meticulously plucked eyebrows.

Dixie can't keep her eyes off of her. She watches as the girl - _Louise _, her name tag reads - serves a couple in the back, a man alone at a table across from Dixie. Louise runs back and forth like any other worker but it's different somehow, almost enchanting. She catches Dixie watching her and simpers, rouged lips curling up to reveal perfect teeth. Dixie can't help the way her cheeks color, and she curses her pale complexion, ducking her head in embarrassment.

_It's just the heat_, she tells herself.

The next order Louise brings out is hers. Dixie straightens and moves to take the cup, but the lightheadedness catches up with her and she sees herself fall.

* * *

Dixie wakes up lying back on a couch, her purse under her head, a fan gently blowing air in her face. The air is only marginally cooler than that of the rest of the room, but it's nowhere near the stifling, humid temperature the cafe had been.

"Oh, thank God," a woman says, "I was just about to call an ambulance, if you weren't awake."

Dixie squints up at the other woman, not displeased to find that it's Louise. Her head pounds and her mouth feels suddenly dry, though not from emotion. "Could I have a drink, please?"

"Sure." Louise fills a paper cup from the jug on the table next to her and hands it over. Dixie drinks greedily, thirstier than she's ever been. Upon glancing around, she realizes she's in the break room of the coffee shop and sits up.

"What happened?"

"You fainted, straight into my arms." Louise smiles coyly. "You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn't have to go to such extremes."

Dixie blushes. "I didn't faint on purpose."

"I was just teasing. You'll be okay, right? Should I still call an ambulance?"

"I think I'm fine. Thanks for the help." Dixie stands up, ready to be back on her way.

"I'll get you another coffee," Louise says. "You can stay here if you want, I know it's hot out there." She walks away before Dixie can say anything, so she sits down at the table where her salad sits unopened and digs in. Hardly a moment later, Louise pops back in with her coffee, setting it on the table with a significant look before walking off again.

Dixie inspects the cup, curious. She notices that Louise had written something on the back of the name tag and peels it off, turning it over to read what it says.

_Saturday 4PM - The Met? Text me! _

_347-4441 _

Dixie grins.


	4. Stripped - Fem Winnix

**Author's Note: **extra for _Heatstroke._

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this."

Louise glances over at Dixie, who's taken her shirt off and is working on the clasp of her bra now. She's already blushing, her cheeks bright red like the strawberries she loves so much. Louise smiles at her before turning back to the camera and tripod she's setting up.

"Well, you said you were willing," Louise says. "It's kind of late to back out now."

Dixie huffs. "I didn't say I would back out on you. I'm just...embarrassed. I've never done this before." She takes her bra off, letting it fall to the floor, and works open her jeans. Lou eyes her from behind the camera; exposed from the waist up, her hair growing out of the pixie it'd been in when they met just four months ago, Lou thinks Dixie is the most beautiful thing she's ever laid eyes on.

"Just act natural," Lou advises softly. "You'll look amazing."

Dixie turns to smile at her. "Thanks, Lou," she says, and promptly shucks her jeans off.

"Hey, nice panties."

Dixie peels them off and chucks them at Lou's head. Lou laughs as they fall to the floor in a heap of pink lace. Dixie stands there, indignant, her arms crossed over her chest. She tries and fails to look offended for a moment before she cracks up too, giggling.

"Alright," says Lou, "let's get started."


	5. Sick - Winnix

**Author's Note: **_Lew's sick. Dick takes care of him._

Tags include: AU - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Sickfic, Hurt/Comfort.

* * *

Lew wakes up from a dreamless sleep with a jolt. He squints up at Dick, who's standing over him. He's in the living room, he realizes. He's curled up in Dick's armchair, the smell of his husband all over the upholstery.

"You passed out here," Dick says. "I didn't want to wake you."

Lew sneezes.

"Fuck," he groans. He takes a tissue from Dick and blows his nose. "I think I'm sick," he mumbles, sniffling irritably. Lew's aching all over, tired in the worst of ways. Dick casts him a wry smile and goes to the kitchen.

He emerges a minute later with a plate of fresh bacon and eggs. Lew knows he should eat while he still can and tucks in with newfound energy. Dick brings him Dayquil and he swallows it down with a grimace, then pulls himself out of the chair to take a shower.

Lew's fine for the first few hours of work, but by the time he clocks out he's irritable, nauseated, and plagued with a headache, on top of the sneezing and soreness. He's glad to get home, to see Dick. Lew presses up behind Dick with a sigh, nuzzling the back of his neck and keening softly.

"Lew," Dick says, turning to face him with a smile. "Go lie down, I'll get you food and medicine." He kisses Lew's clammy forehead and shooes him away. Lew collapses in Dick's chair again and promptly falls asleep, exhausted.

When he wakes it's to Dick's cold hand against his temple. He reaches up blindly and finds the corner of a blanket, realizes Dick had stuffed a pillow behind his head too. Dick touches his wrist with his other hand.

"You're burning up," he says, and takes his hand away from Lew's head.

Lew mumbles and twists his hand around to lace their fingers together. He can't find the strength to open his eyes, but he can feel Dick's worried gaze on the side of his face.

"M' okay," he rasps. "Jus' the flu."

"Do you think you can eat?"

Lew shakes his head, queasy at the thought of food. All he wants to do is curl up with his husband and go to sleep.

"I got you more medicine," Dick says. "If you can just take this and eat a few bites I'll put you in bed, okay?"

Lew relents, choking down the Dayquil and eating a quarter of Dick's parmesan chicken. Dick kisses his temple and cleans up before scooping him up in his arms and carrying him to their bedroom. Lew usually fusses when Dick carries him, but for now he presses closer and soaks up his warmth.

"Here you go," Dick murmurs, putting Lew down on their bed. He peels off Lew's clothes and puts the covers over him, tucking him in like a child.

"Stay?" Lew croaks.

Dick smiles. "Always." He peels his own clothes off and slips under the covers behind Lew, spooning up against him. "Get some rest, sweetheart."


	6. Sunspots - Winnix

**Author's Note: **_Lew is embarrassed by his skin condition. Dick comforts him._ For Emono.

Tags include: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Hyperpigmentation.

* * *

Dick learns quickly enough that Lew is shy about his body. When they first met, he was covered from collar to toe, save his hands. Dick's eyes were drawn to a spattering of fat brown freckles peeking up from the collar of his shirt, but he knew better than to think anything of it and promptly forgot that they were there.

Lew's quiet as a mouse most of the time they're out together, but at home or with their friends he's outgoing and witty, never without something to say. Dick wonders sometimes what happened to make him retreat into himself so readily while in public.

When they first kiss, it's while they're curled up on the couch together watching a movie. Lew is sleepy and full from the tiramisu they'd shared, and when he presses his lips against Dick's, Dick tastes coffee.

"I think I'm in love with you," Lew murmurs, blushing, and Dick smiles.

"I think I'm in love with you too."

They call it official the week after, and Lew smiles like he can't believe it when Dick kisses him in front of Harry, Kitty, Carwood, and Ron. He tugs nervously at his collar, flushed and happy, and Dick notices that the freckles on his neck go further down. Lew catches his gaze and bites his lip, letting go of his collar so it covers him again.

"Lew has a skin condition," Harry tells him later, when Lew's gone to the bathroom. "He gets these big freckles all over. He was bullied for it all through school."

Dick frowns. "That's terrible," he says. "Lew's such a sweetheart."

"Yeah," Harry frowns. "It got to be too much for him. He took it to heart."

That night Lew sleeps over at Dick's apartment. He goes to take a shower before bed and emerges in full-body cotton pajamas, looking down at his feet. Dick's sitting on the bed in his boxers, and he chuckles as he sees Lew.

"C'mon, you don't have to hide from me," he says, and brings Lew close to him with a grip on his hips.

"I'm not-" Lew catches himself in the lie and frowns, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't want you to think...that I-I'm ugly, o-or-"

"Shh," Dick coaxes, reaching up to unbutton Lew's top. "I'd never think that, sweetheart."

Lew falls silent as Dick works his shirt open. When he pulls it off Lew looks abruptly away, tensing. But Dick looks on in awe at his stocky figure, the freckles spattered across his chest and shoulders and soft stomach in clusters. There are huge, sprawling spots, and hundreds of smaller ones all around them, like a galaxy on his skin. Dick lets out a breath and leans closer to kiss the biggest spot on Lew's stomach. Above him Lew lets out a whimper, shivering.

Dick mouths at all the spots he can reach until he hits the hem of Lew's pants, and then he hooks his fingers there and looks up to Lew for permission. Lew nods, flushed and biting his lip, and Dick peels the pants down.

Beneath Lew's stomach there is another galaxy of freckles, and what Dick can see of the space between his thighs there are more, tapering off at his knees. He touches the spots reverently, Lew shivering beneath his fingertips, and says it:

"You're beautiful, Lew."

Lew lets out a keen and bends down to capture Dick's lips in a desperate kiss. Dick can feel the anxiety in the sloppy way Lew kisses him, and he parts his lips, letting Lew in.

"You're okay," he murmurs between kisses. "I love you. I'd never think any less of you for your skin."

After a while Lew slows down, and Dick coaxes him onto his back on the bed, kissing every inch of Lew as he sniffles and paws weakly at Dick's shoulders. They don't take it any further despite the arousal they both feel; Lew falls asleep with his head tucked up against Dick's chest.

Dick knows then that they'll be alright.


	7. Bauble - Winnix

**Author's Note:** Tumblr prompt fill: _bauble_ for whip-pan.

Tags include: AU - Modern Setting, Fluff.

* * *

Dick doesn't care to collect things or give extravagant gifts. He's always been thrifty like that, spending his money only on the bare minimum and putting the rest in savings. He tells Lew it's for emergencies, for retirement, for buying them a house with a farm in a couple years, after they graduate and pay off their loans.

Still, when Lew has to spend the night in a hospital after an appendectomy, he finds a vase of flowers and a stuffed dog at his bedside.


	8. Pet - Winnix

**Author's Note: **Tumblr prompt fill: _pet_ for semperama.

Tags include: AU - Modern Setting, Fluff, Pets.

* * *

In their first apartment they aren't allowed to have a dog or cat. Lew sulks about it for a week, and then on a Tuesday Dick comes home with a tiny blue parakeet.

"Peter said a bird is okay," Dick says, and that settled it.

Lew never much liked birds. After all, the only birds he'd seen growing up in New York City were pigeons and seagulls, and neither were known to be friendly. Dick, of course, takes care of the little guy diligently as Lew adjusts. He's quiet for the first two days, then he starts to chirp and buzz and make a whole lot more noise than Lew expected such a small creature could.

"What do you wanna name him?" Dick asks after Lew coaxes him up onto his shoulder for the first time.

"How about Ollie?"

"Sure," Dick says, smiling. "Ollie it is."


	9. Piercing Cold - Winnix

**Author's Note: **Tumblr prompt fill: _piercing cold_ for mols.

Tags include: AU - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, Camping.

* * *

Lew shivers, blinking awake. It's dark, still night outside the tent they sleep in. The fire has long since burnt out and he can hear an owl hooting in the distance. Lew strains to see in the dark and flips over, reaches out to feel for Dick beside him. He finds his hip and scoots closer, snuggling up against his back.

He realizes now how cold he really is; Dick's skin burns against his own and his fingers and toes are numb despite the fleece blankets over them and the heavy pajamas he wears. Lew presses himself bodily against Dick, whimpering despite himself.

"Lew?" Dick mumbles, shifting against him. "Why're you up?"

"'M cold," says Lew. He lets Dick turn over to face him before curling up closer again, tucking his face into Dick's chest. Dick rubs his back and kisses his crown, letting Lew soak up his warmth.

After a while, Lew slips back into sleep, feeling warmer and safer in Dick's arms than he has ever felt before.


	10. Candles - Winnix

**Author's Note: **Tumblr prompt fill: _candles_.

Tags include: AU - Modern Setting, Fluff, Romance, Anniversaries.

* * *

In France, Dick presses Lew against cotton sheets and makes love to him, the windows thrown open. Lew remembers their first time, a little over twelve years ago now, and smiles. He nuzzles into the junction between Dick's neck and shoulder, breathing in the musky scent of his husband.

"Happy tenth anniversary to us," Dick murmurs, kissing his crown. After they've cooled off, Dick herds Lew into the bathroom, lights the candles, and runs a bath. They slip into the tub together, Lew settled in Dick's lap. He drops his head against Dick's shoulder and soaks up the feeling of being wrapped up in his lover's arms.


	11. Happiness - Nipton

**Author's Note: **_Lew's having another bad day._

Tags include: AU - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Depression.

* * *

When Carwood comes home, he knows immediately that something is wrong. He'd felt his stomach twisting into knots all through the day, like a warning, but he couldn't call off work just because he had a bad feeling. Now he sheds his coat and shoes and peeks into all of the rooms, empty and void of life, before finally approaching his and Lew's bedroom.

"Lewis? Are you in here?" Carwood pushes open their bedroom door slowly, his eyes seeking out his lover. He spots Lew under the covers, the faint light from the window falling over his shoulder. The lights are off and the curtains drawn, just like they had been in the morning, and there's no sign that Lew has moved at all.

Carwood frowns and steps into the room, worried. He crawls up onto the bed and cups Lew's bare shoulder.

"'M fine," Lew mutters. He doesn't move or even acknowledge Carwood's touch, and it's clear now that he hadn't gotten out of bed at all. He's unshaven, his hair sticking up in all directions, and Carwood can still smell the sex on him from the night before.

"I don't think you are," he says gently. "Didn't you have a shift today?"

Lew scowls. "I asked Dick to cover for me."

"Lew, I thought you were getting better about this," Carwood sighs. "Did you take your pills?"

"They don't _work _," Lew snaps, pulling away from Carwood and curling up tighter. The rejection stings, but Carwood swallows and drops his hand in his lap.

"That's because you haven't been taking them," he retorts. "I know you've been lying to me, Lew."

Carwood doesn't know when it'd started, but if he had to guess he'd say it was a week ago. Lew had been getting better for so long- he was happier, slept better, and went to work diligently, and when Carwood came home it was to the smell of Lew's home cooked dinners- but then he'd come to a head and plummeted down again. It was exhausting to deal with. Lew was prone to lethargy; he'd lose all desire to take care of himself and would lie in bed, crying and sleeping at turns until someone coaxed him out of the house for a while. And when his mood inevitably came up again, Lew would become manic, fixating on a model yacht or an elaborate dessert and begging for sex for a few days until he burnt himself out again.

Before, he'd had Dick, but Dick had never found the courage to demand Lew get the help he needed, and they'd broken up after an awful fight that left them both devastated in their own ways.

Now, Lew only burrows deeper under the covers, ignoring Carwood.

"Tell me what's wrong."

Silence.

"Lew, please," Carwood insists. "What's been going on with you? Is it something I did?"

"No," Lew mumbles, "it wasn't you."

"Well, what is it, then?"

"I don't know," says Lew, his voice thready. "I'm fucked up, Car, I-I'm not- I don't deserve you."

"Hey, that isn't true," Carwood objects softly, reaching again for Lew's shoulder. "You don't give yourself enough credit, sweetheart. You're the bravest man I know, and you're so talented and passionate."

"Brave?" Lew croaks, finally turning to look at Carwood. He's been crying, though he isn't now. "I'm a _coward_."

"Lew," Carwood sighs. He knows he can't change Lew's mind about it right now and tries a different approach. "When's the last time you ate?"

"Dinner," Lew admits softly.

"Jesus, Lew." Carwood's stomach clenches with worry. "C'mon, let's get your pills and something to eat."

"I don't want to get up," Lew whines. "Please, Car, I'm so tired."

"Okay," Carwood relents, "but you gotta get up after you eat, baby. You need some exercise, it'll help you feel better."

Lew grumbles but lets Carwood pull him out of bed after he eats. They pull on sneakers and coats and go for a walk through town, and after, Carwood guides Lew through their stretches.

"Shower," he says decidedly, and takes Lew's hand. Under the spray he washes Lew's hair and kisses him. He knows he'll never be able to kiss the sadness away, but he sees Lew loosen up a little as he kisses back languidly. Lew's always been receptive to touch more than anything else and tends to soak it up when it's offered to him.

Still, he needs to hear it.

"I love you, Lew," Carwood murmurs against Lew's cheek. "I know you have a hard time feeling like you deserve it, but I think you're worthy of all the love in the world."

Lew bites his lip and Carwood takes his hands before he can retreat into himself again.

"I mean it, sweetheart, I promise." Carwood kisses Lew's cheek and pulls him in for a hug. He can feel Lew shuddering against him, gasping sharply as he starts to cry, and Carwood rubs his back soothingly. "It's okay," he croons over and over. "You're safe. I love you."

When the water runs cold they towel off and fall into bed together, and Lew slots himself up against Carwood with a soft noise and dozes off. Carwood knows Lew won't be magically okay again in the morning. He knows that, in actuality, Lew will probably never be free of the sadness and the guilt which grip him so tightly. But Carwood knows that for every bad day, there will be just as many good days. And over time, with the right medication and lifestyle, Lew could have a good month to every one of his bad days.

After all, happiness isn't a destination, it's a journey.


	12. Worry - Nipton

**Author's Note: **_Carwood's worried about Ron. Lew distracts him._ Tumblr prompt fill for semperama.

Tags include: AU - Modern Setting, Established Relationships, Fluff.

* * *

"Ron hasn't texted back," says Carwood.

"Hm?" Lew lifts his head, looking blearily up at Carwood. "How long's it been?"

"Fifteen minutes," Carwood says, frowning. His eyebrows are furrowed, his lips drawn thin with worry. It's cute, and Lew feels inclined to point it out. He shuffles up on the bed to kiss Carwood's cheek.

"You're cute when you're worried," he says. At Carwood's indignant look, he laughs. "Ron's fine, Car. Trust me."

"He's drunk," Carwood retorts. "He could- he's in no state to drive, and he didn't tell anyone-"

"He probably called Dick," Lew says. "He's, what, three minutes away? Ron knows."

Carwood frowns again, and Lew lets out a quiet huff, amused. "C'mere," he urges, tugging gently at Car until he sighs, rolling over on top of Lew. Beneath him Lew smirks, pleased, and wraps his arms around Car's broad shoulders. He pulls him down for a kiss, nipping playfully at Car's lip and moaning shamelessly when Carwood bites hard in response.

"You're trying to distract me," Carwood accuses. Lew grins toothily, his cheeks flushed.

"Guilty as charged."

"Ron could be-" Car's phone ringing interrupts him, and he reaches for it immediately, checking the caller ID. Lew raises an eyebrow, a silent question.

"It's Dick," Car says, and answers.

"Told you he's fine," Lew taunts, and Car pinches him.


	13. Be Mine - Winnix

**Author's Note: **_Lew asks Dick to be his Valentine. _Tumblr prompt fill for mols.

Tags include: AU - 1950s, High School, Greasers, Fluff.

* * *

"Please be mine," Lew mumbles, blushing. "Dick?"

Dick looks up from the card Lew had given him, a messy hand-made thing that was unbearably sweet coming from someone not usually inclined towards any sort of romance or friendly gestures at all. Lew was a greaser, after all- he acted tough and engaged in adult vices and dressed rough to make himself unapproachable. His friends were sometimes mean just for the sake of it, but Dick didn't mind so much because Lew would always bring them back down before anything serious could happen.

"Sure, Lew," Dick says. "But you gotta stop calling me Red in front of all your friends."

Lew chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, okay."

Dick leans in. "That nickname's just between us now," he whispers, teasing. "You got it?"

Lew's eyes widen. "Yeah," he breathes.

Dick smiles, sitting back. "If you take me to the milkshake joint, I'll let you kiss me."

"We can go right now," Lew says, blushing furiously. "Ditching homeroom is easy."

"Then let's go," Dick says.


	14. Home is where the heart is - Winnix

**Author's Note: **"You've always felt like home." Tumblr prompt fill for anon.

Tags include: AU - Modern Setting, College, Established Relationship, Domestic Fluff.

* * *

Lew is curled up on his side on their bed, watching Dick as he reads a book. They had gone out for dinner earlier, and Lew's tummy still aches with fullness- he'd gone a little overboard on his meal and then followed it up with a brownie and ice cream to share with Dick. The redhead, of course, had saved a portion of his dinner and only taken a few bites of the brownie, letting Lew finish it off. Sensible as always.

"Dick?" Lew asks, tracing circles over Dick's covered thigh.

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad we went out tonight," Lew says. "I missed you."

Dick smiles. "I did, too. Work and school together are wearing me out."

"Yeah," Lew agrees softly. "It's quiet here when you're gone." He draws a trail up Dick's thigh and over his hip, nudging his shirt up to touch his belly. "You've always felt like home," Lew murmurs.

Dick closes his book, setting it neatly aside. "C'mere," he urges, and Lew scoots up, letting Dick kiss him.


	15. Set You Free - Nipton

**Author's Note: **Tumblr prompt fill for mols.

Tags include: AU - Modern Setting, Breaking Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort.

* * *

"It's over now, Lew," Carwood says softly. He reaches out, brushing his fingers down Lew's stubbled cheek. "I'm sorry it had to end this way."

"Lip," Lew pleads weakly, "please don't do this. Don't leave me." He reaches for Carwood's wrist, curling his fingers around it. His jaw trembles with emotion. "I'm sorry. I'll be better. I-I'll do whatever you want."

Carwood sighs, shaking his head. "That's the problem, Lewis. You tell me this, but you never change." Gently, he pushes Lew's hand away from his cheek, clasping both of Lew's hands in his own. "Dick's worried about you, you know. You broke his heart, but he still loves you."

Lew's expression crumbles. Carwood knows that's still a soft spot with him, and he almost feels sorry for mentioning it.

"You need to change for yourself," says Carwood. "You need to live for yourself. Somewhere along the line you stopped doing that. Don't just live for your father, Lew. And don't live for me or Dick, either. Live because _you_ want to. Because I know that somewhere inside of you is the little kid who built sailboats for fun, who chose to create with his hands instead of destroy. Somewhere in there is the boy who's traveled the world and loved every inch of it. Somewhere in there is the sailor, the man who chases the stars and never stops loving the life he was given, despite all the pain he's suffered, because he found something worth living for."

Lew is quiet, his dark eyes damp with unshed tears. He looks down at their hands twined together on the bed and blinks slowly.

"Okay," he whispers. His shoulders slump with defeat.

"I love you," Carwood assures Lew softly. "You'll be okay." He cups Lew's face in his hands, bringing him forward, and kisses him. It's not like any other kiss they've shared- it's slow and chaste, tinged with regret. But Carwood knows this is for the best. He breaks away, offering Lew a weak smile.

"Find your something," Carwood says. "Fall in love with the world again. Then you'll be ready. We'll be waiting for you."


	16. Any Color You Like - WinLip

**Author's Note: **For a friends with benefits prompt meme. Tumblr prompt fill for mols.

Tags include: AU - Modern Setting, Casual Relationship, Feelings Realization, Confessions

* * *

Carwood joins Dick on the bed again, bearing a damp washcloth. Dick smiles gratefully as Carwood cleans them both up, then chucks the washcloth into the laundry bin. He lies down again, curled in front of Dick. What they have isn't meant to be serious or permanent, just a mutual sharing of pleasure and comfort in the miserable hell that is war-torn Europe. Carwood's only just recovered from his bout of pneumonia, but he's as energetic as ever.

"Lip," Dick asks softly, "What are we doing?"

Carwood forces a smile, perplexed. "Lying in bed?"

"No, I mean…this," Dick gestures vaguely between them both. "Being…together."

Carwood shrugs. "Does it have to be something?"

"I think it does," Dick says carefully. "Lip…every time we do this I fall more in love with you." He frowns. "If it's meant to stay…casual…we need to stop. Because I'm- I'm in pretty deep right now."

Carwood looks up at Dick, his eyes wide. "Oh," he says, dumbly, and Dick grimaces. "No- it's- it's alright, Dick," Carwood amends quickly. "I'm just- I would never have guessed."

Dick smiles warily. "We can stop," he says. "If it's better."

"No- I-I don't think we have to." Carwood smiles. "I like you too, Dick. A lot, if I'm being honest. I don't want us to stop."

Dick's face lights up. "Really?"

"Yeah," Carwood chuckles. "I'm in pretty deep, too."


	17. Jealousy - Winnix

**Author's Note: **_Dick is watching Lew at Ron's party. Lew decides to make a game of it._ Tumblr prompt fill for mols.

Tags include: AU - Modern Setting, High School, Pool Party, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Fluff.

* * *

At Ron's pool party, Lewis flirts with everyone in sight- as is customary for him, really- but there is one small difference. This time, Dick is there, and his eyes follow Lew's every move. Oh, he looks away as soon as Lew tries to catch him in the act, but Lew knows the difference between casual people-watching and a focused stare.

He gets a little tired of it, if he's being honest, and decides to play a game. Dick is reserved, meticulously calm and neutral at the best of times, but as his best friend of three years Lewis knows there is a feisty, opinionated, and very, very emotional creature in there. If Dick won't make a move, Lew will make him _want _to make one.

So he puts on his best simper and finds Ron. One thing leads to another and they're kissing under the tree, but they break apart when Ron's mom announces there is food. Dick seeks him out when he's looking for a spot to sit, and they end up sitting together on the pool deck, balancing paper plates on their thighs. Dick is quiet, moreso than usual, and Lew knows he saw it.

"So you and Ron," he says after a while. "You're- are you gonna be a thing now?"

Lew shrugs, nonchalant. "Dunno. He's kind of serious, you know? It might be fun, though."

Dick's eye twitches, and he takes a vicious bite of his cheeseburger. Lew would laugh if he didn't look so honestly upset.

"Dick, are you_ jealous_?" Lew asks, a grin curling across his lips.

"No, of course not," Dick says quickly, his mouth full, not meeting Lew's eyes. He swallows and meets Lew's eyes. "It's just...kind of weird."

Lew chuckles. "Is it?"

"Yeah, I mean," Dick is fumbling for words now, "You've never really talked before."

Lew is amused. "Dick...you realize I'm just messing with you?" Dick looks up, eyes wide. "I know you've been watching me all day today. You wanna come out and say it?" Lew smiles, expectant, and he can practically see Dick's heart racing. It's cute.

"Lew, I…" Dick blushes. "I really like you. I mean, as more than friends. I think. I-I mean- if you want."

Lew takes Dick's chin in his hand, turning the ginger's face to him. "You wanna kiss me?" Lew asks. "Because I want to kiss you."

"Yeah," Dick says, breathless, and Lew leans in. Dick's lips are surprisingly soft, and he curves a smile against where they're pressed together. Harry and a few of the guys hoot at them from the patio and Lew raises his hand, giving them the finger, as Dick moans a little and parts his lips. Lew pulls away then, chuckling.

"Later," he says. "There are kids here."

Dick blushes, and Lew will take that for the loss of Dick's lips on his own. For now.


	18. Single and Ready to Mingle - Spinters

**Author's Note: **_Dick notices a new guy at one of Lew's parties. / It's been a night of firsts._ Tumblr prompt fill for mols.

Tags include: AU - Modern Setting, College, Fraternities & Sororities, Party, Flirting, First Time, Fluff.

* * *

They meet at a frat party, oddly enough- Dick had given up on the frat life once he realized it wasn't a requirement, but Lew keeps dragging him along with pathetic (but effective) excuses, most often that Dick will be the only sober one to drive Lew home, and he can't say no to that. Lew's safety is important to Dick, after all. So he goes.

This time Lew's gone in seconds, and Dick finds a quiet corner to settle down in after he's plucked an unopened Coke from the fridge. He's watching the party with only mild interest when a man catches his eye. He's tall, with dark hair and serious eyes, and he seems to be alone. Dick's not sure what he finds interesting in the guy, but he watches anyway. He dances for a while, then returns to the table for a snack before sitting down near Dick.

"Hi," he says. "You're new here."

"I'm a friend of Lew," Dick says. "His ride home."

"You roommates?" The dark-haired man takes a swig of his drink before offering his hand. "I'm Ron."

"Yeah," Dick affirms, accepting the gesture. "I'm Dick."

"Dick Winters?" Ron asks, smiling. "I've seen you in the papers. Your swim relay times are impressive."

"Thanks," says Dick. He's not sure what else to say and takes a drink.

"So, you and Lewis," Ron says. "You just friends?"

"Yeah," says Dick. "We dated for a while but it didn't work out. What about you?"

Ron smiles. "I'm single," he says, blatant, and Dick raises an eyebrow.

"Are you now?" Dick asks, smiling. "So am I."

* * *

Dick wakes up in Ron's bed. He's confused for a moment, but then the other man shifts behind him, an arm curling casually around Dick's hip, and he remembers. He'd spent the night. He hadn't meant to, but it happened anyway.

"Good morning," Dick says, his voice raspy. He's sore, in the hips and thighs.

"Morning," says Ron. His breath is hot against the back of Dick's neck and it makes him shiver. He rolls over, smiling up at his companion.

"That was different," Dick comments, referring to their night together. They'd met up a couple times after the frat party, going on coffee dates and seeing a few movies together, but this night had turned into more. Distantly, Dick realizes he's just lost his virginity. He doesn't feel much different, though.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Ron asks, his brow creasing a bit with worry. He raises a hand, brushing Dick's hair out of his eyes.

"No," Dick assures Ron. "No regrets."

"Good," says Ron. "Because I would like this to become a regular thing, if you want it, too."

"I think I'd like that," Dick says honestly. "But you're gonna have to get my mom's blessing."

Ron smirks. "I'll be a good boy," he teases.

"That'd be a first," Dick retorts, chuckling. Ron retorts with a kiss, rolling on top of Dick as it turns passionate again.


	19. Twilight Kisses - Winnix

**Author's Note: **Ruth falls asleep after a night out with Lou. For mols. Meant to add more to this, but eh.

Tags include: AU - Modern Setting, Genderswap, Sleepy Cuddles, Established Relationship.

* * *

Ruth's eyes are half-lidded as she kisses Lou's naked breast, her fingers tangled with Lou's on one side and her other hand lax on the bed. It's late, long past Ruth's usual bedtime, and Lou combs her fingers through her girlfriend's cropped ginger hair affectionately. Ruth had insisted they spend some time together tonight, but she's only barely awake.

"I had fun tonight," Lou says softly, smiling. "It's nice when we have time to go out."

Ruth hums softly, her eyes falling shut. She leans her head back into Lou's touch, and soon enough she goes lax, having fallen asleep. Her weight is heavy on top of Lou, but she doesn't mind, pulling the blanket over them both and kissing Ruth's forehead.

"G'night, sweetheart," she murmurs.


	20. Til Death Do Us Part - Nix & Harry

**Author's Note: **Nix wakes up to find he's gotten married to Harry. Tumblr prompt fill for mols.

Tags include: AU - Modern Setting, Crack, Humor, Marriage.

* * *

Lew wakes up with a groan, his head throbbing. It takes a moment for him to become aware of his surroundings, but he realizes he's sprawled on the floor in only his boxers, a fleece blanket wrapped around him. He sits up slowly, looking around, and sees Ron asleep on the couch and Harry standing over him looking nervous.

"Harry?" Lew blinks, trying to remember anything from last night. He comes up empty. "What's goin' on?

"Don't panic," says Harry, "But I think we might have accidentally gotten married."

"What?" Lew laughs. "You're joking."

"Does this look like a joke?" Harry shows Lew his hand, and there's a gold band there on his ringfinger. Lew frowns, looking down at his own hand to see the same ring on his finger.

"I think you thought I was Dick," Harry chuckles. "And Ron is an officiant, legally, so…"

Lew gawks up at Harry. "You're shittin' me. You're too damn short, Harry, I would never confuse you for Dick."

"We were pretty drunk," says Harry. "Mostly you. You were shitfaced, Nix."

"We're getting a divorce," Lew grumbles.


	21. Noodles and Company - WinLip

**Author's Note: **_Lip comes home to a very jealous Dick._ Tumblr prompt fill for mols.

Tags include: AU - Modern Setting, Jealousy.

* * *

Dick answers the door, letting Carwood, and goes back to the pot of spaghetti he'd been tending to. Carwood shucks off his boots and hangs up his coat before coming up behind Dick, peeking around his shoulder.

"Spaghetti tonight?" he asks, and Dick nods, silent. Carwood frowns and touches the ginger's arm. "You okay, Dick?"

"I'm fine. Grab the bowls?" he deflects, and Carwood's frown deepens. He fetches the dishes, setting them down.

"Dick," he pushes gently. "I know something's bothering you."

Dick sighs, his shoulders slumping. "You went out with Lew the other night," he says. His eyes flicker to Carwood's face.

"Yeah, I did." Carwood frowns. "Dick, are you _jealous_?"

Dick scowls. "No, I'm not. We're not official, you can date whoever you want." He scoops himself a bowl of spaghetti and turns away, sitting at the couch. Carwood is left standing in the kitchen, dumbfounded. He serves himself a bowl and joins Dick on the couch, setting the food aside.

"Dick," he says slowly. "We just went to a movie together. That's all."

Dick sniffs, looking away, and Carwood would laugh if he weren't genuinely upset. He reaches for Dick's hand, linking their fingers.

"I didn't know you cared so much," Carwood says. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

Dick shrugs a little, his posture relaxing. "I'm overreacting," he admits. "I guess I just…feel more for you than I thought I would."

Carwood smiles. "Well, next time I'll take you out instead."


	22. Throwing Shoes - Winnix

**Author's Note: **_Dick and Lew are bothering the neighbors. Or more specifically, George Luz._ For mols.

Tags include: AU - Modern Setting, Roommates, Comedy, Crack.

* * *

Dick startles as there's a thump on the floor beneath them.

"Lew-" he gasps, wriggling under his lover, "I-I think we're annoying the neighbors..."

Lew smirks, bending down to suck on Dick's earlobe. He presses inside of Dick with renewed gusto, and the ginger lets out a long moan. Lew loves how noisy Dick gets, like a cat in heat. He nips at Dick's jaw.

There's another thump from the floor.

"Lew," Dick groans, loudly. "Lew, c'mon..."

"Fuck the neighbors," Lew husks in Dick's ear. "I want you to make some noise for me." He grabs Dick's leg, lifting it up and hooking the ankle over his shoulder. Lew thrusts hard and Dick lets out the loudest, most sexual moan Lew's ever heard. "There you go," he teases, pushing into that spot over and over. "There you go, baby."

* * *

Down one level, Ron watches amusedly as Luz chucks his shoe at the ceiling again.

"They're only getting louder," Ron observes calmly.

"Yeah, well I'm throwing shoes until they shut up! It's like hearing my parents having sex, it's weird!" Luz grabs his shoe from where it landed on the table, throwing it again. Above them, Dick is yelling like there's no tomorrow.

Ron just smiles, starting his video game.


	23. Something You Can't Take Back - Winnix

**Author's Note: **_Lew fucked up._ Tumblr prompt fill for mols.

Tags include: AU - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Breaking Up.

* * *

Lew fucked up.

He can't make any excuses for what he's done, he knows, but he'd tried anyway, apologized and begged and plead with Dick to give him another chance, even though Dick has given him more second chances than he ever deserved, has had more patience for him than any sane person should. He's probably the only fucking person on God's green earth that can handle Lewis Nixon, and Lew had just shattered his trust, probably forever.

There were a million excuses that left his lips that morning; _I was drunk, I was high, I didn't mean to hurt you. It just happened, Dick. I'm sorry. _

But Dick just shook his head, his expression painfully blank, and grabbed Lew's keys. He took Lew's copy of his apartment key and firmly told him to be gone by that afternoon, and then he'd left. Lew had no choice, really, he dug a box out from the closet, packed his things, and left. Dick's heartbroken rage wasn't something he wanted to stick around to see.

It was a fucking stupid mistake. He'd just thrown away three years of commitment for one night of something exciting, something different; something that would never last. He doesn't remember the guy's name, but Dick would probably never forget the bruises on Lew's hips and the insides of his thighs, bruises Dick hadn't left.

Lew closes the door to Dick's apartment, the latch clicking shut behind him, and curses himself.

That night he gets superbly drunk, and he presses Dick's number on his phone and hiccups into the receiver as the dial tone echoes in his ears. He's expecting the call to ring out when Dick picks up.

"Dick," Lew sighs.

"What do you want?" Dick asks, and Lew grimaces at his sharp tone. Then, "You're drunk, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry," is all Lew can think to say.

Dick sighs. "I can't believe that right now." He falls silent for a beat. "What you did...I don't think you understand how badly you've hurt me. I don't want to hear your apologies, and I don't want to hear anymore excuses."

Lew falls silent, and the truth hangs between them: they have nothing more to say to each other.

"Don't call this number again," says Dick, finally, and he hangs up.


	24. Gesundheit - Nix & Harry

**Author's Note:** _Harry is saddled with sick Lewis Nixon babysitting duty. He helps his friend open his eyes a little wider._ Prompt meme fill for ThrillingDetectiveTales on DW.

Tags include: AU - Modern Setting, Minor Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters, Sickfic, Banter, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions.

* * *

"I feel _thoroughly_ disgusting," Nix moans from beneath his pile of blankets. He's little more than a shock of dark hair and thick eyebrows poking out from under the lump of quilts and comforters thrown over him. At this point, Harry isn't even sure where Nix ends and the couch begins.

"Yeah, you look it, too," he replies absently.

Nix makes a noise of affront. "You're the worst nurse I've ever had." He sniffles loudly, his dark brows pinching the only warning before he sneezes explosively a moment later. Harry turns back to his comic book, continuing the conversation undeterred.

"If you want a mother hen, you should move in with Dick."

Nix snorts. "He barely takes care of himself," he says, but his tone is soft. Harry rolls his eyes.

"I can't believe you haven't just asked him out already. What are you waiting for?"

"Hey," Nix protests nasally, "who said anything about dating him? He's my best friend."

"Everyone knows you're head over heels for him, Nix." Harry frowns. "I think Dick's the only one who hasn't gotten the message."

"This is the problem," Nix says miserably. "I don't know if he'd even consider a fuck-up like me. I think he just finds me amusing."

"You just admitted you like him."

Nix is quiet for a beat. Harry looks over at Nix just in time to watch him sneeze again.

"Y'know," Harry drawls, "Dick can't read your mind. And I'm pretty sure he's thinking the same things you are."

"Dick's not a fuck-up," Nix protests, then pauses, his brow creasing with thought. "But...he always thinks he's not good enough."

Harry nods sagely, turning a page in his book.

"Christ, I'm an idiot," Nix mutters. Harry hears the couch groan and looks up again to see Nix struggling to get to his feet, batting ineffectually at the blankets cocooning him.

"Nuh-uh," Harry says, getting to his feet and shoving Nix back onto the couch. "You are not confessing your love to Dick in this state, you sick idiot. You're going to eat Kitty's soup and stay right here until you can breathe without spraying snot everywhere."

Nix raises an eyebrow, a twinkle in his eye. "And you said you aren't a mother hen."

"I'm not," Harry doesn't budge. "I just don't want to hear about how you sneezed in my buddy's face and give him pinkeye right after you told him you love him."

"Gesundheit," Nix says, cheeky.


	25. Love is kind, love is patient - Winnix

**Author's Note:** Just a bit of vent writing. For mols.

Tags include: AU - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, OCD Dick Winters, Intrusive Thoughts, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love, Cuddling, Established Relationship.

* * *

"Dick?" Lew's voice, a gentle murmur. A warm hand on his shoulder. Dick presses his face into the pillow, curling up tighter.

"Go away, Lew," he chokes out half-heartedly.

Lew huffs. "I know as well as you that when you say that, you want me to stay," he chides. His hand pulls away and the bed dips behind Dick. Lew doesn't curl up against him or touch him again, and Dick is grateful. He doesn't think he could stand it right now. Every time he closes his eyes it's all he can think about. Hands on his body. Pain. Everything's all wrong and he wishes it would stop. Sometimes he wants Lew to hurt him but he knows that's not right, that's not really what he wants at all and it'd only make Lew hurt, too. The worst ones are when he sees himself hurting Lew. It makes his stomach sour and his chest feel cold. It makes him want to die. He could never lay a hand on Lew. Never.

"I can't stop thinking about it," Dick whispers. His throat is tight, sore. His lips quiver. But his eyes are dry. He won't cry. He _won't_.

Lew make a soft, wounded noise. Dick can practically feel how much he wants to touch him, a wanting tension thick in the air. But Lew lies still, breathing steadily, waiting for Dick. Dick heaves a sigh, lifting up and rolling over to face Lew. For a moment he's breathless, stunned into silence by the sight of his companion, his lover, looking back at him with compassion and sorrow in his depthless black eyes.

"I know how you feel, Dick," Lew says. "Maybe I don't know all of the details. But I understand. And I would never hurt you. I also know you would never hurt me. You're a good person, Dick. Your past, your illness—they don't define you."

"Lew," Dick argues, but he can't finish the thought. He swallows, tears threatening. "You don't know what goes on in my head."

"I don't need to," Lew says calmly. "I still love you."

Dick's eyes widen. He stares, silent.

"You love me with all of my scars," Lew says, raising his scarred wrist with a grim smirk. "I love you with yours, even if they're invisible."

Dick breathes in, and the dam bursts. He sobs, throwing himself bodily over Lew. Tears spill from his eyes and he breathes in gasps and stutters. Lew's arms wrap around him, bracing his shoulders tightly. One hand cups the back of his head, petting the downy hair behind his ears.

"Shh," Lew shushes. "You're alright, Dick. You're safe."

Dick cries until he physically can't anymore, then listens to Lew's heart beating steadily in his chest. When he looks up again, he sees that Lew has fallen asleep, his soft features relaxed, vulnerable. Trusting.

"I love you, too," Dick whispers.


	26. Ice Kiss - Speirton

**Author's Note: **Just a little scrap I found in my drafts folder. Tumblr prompt fill for littleblairwitch.

* * *

Ron pulls Carwood aside before class on Friday, looking harried. "Are you going to Lew's party tomorrow?" he asks urgently, and Carwood frowns.

"Yeah, of course," Carwood says. "Everything alright?"

"Good. Yeah. I need you to pretend we're dating."

Carwood chokes. "_What?_ What are you talking about, Ron?"

Ron is looking over Carwood's head, alert. He looks like a soldier, deadly serious, and it makes Carwood's stomach flutter. He can smell Ron's aftershave when he's this close, and a flush tints his cheeks.

"I made a bet with Harry and Lewis. Whichever one of us shows up without a date has to do the ice bucket challenge. I _hate_ ice."

Carwood scoffs. "You couldn't find a date?"

Ron sniffs, finally meeting Carwood's eyes. "I think everyone's scared of me."

Carwood smiles. "I'm not scared of you."

"I know," says Ron, and the bell rings. "Gotta go. We can talk at lunch."

* * *

On Saturday, Ron picks Carwood up. Lewis lives in the wealthier neighborhood up in the hills, and his family's house is huge. Upon entering they are greeted by Lew's little sister Blanche, and then Lew himself comes around the corner, followed closely by Dick, who smiles and greets them both, a hand on Lew's hip. Carwood blushes as Ron wraps an arm around his shoulder casually.

"You got your date," Lew observes, smirking.

"Lew," Dick admonishes lightly, but smiles anyway. "Congrats, you guys."

They all go to the living room, where everyone but Harry is there already, eating or playing video games on the 70 inch TV. Carwood finds himself slipping into the act easily, curling up close to Ron on the couch and reciprocating his touches. It's strange but wonderful, and when Harry comes and Ron whispers, "Kiss me, quick!" he leans in without any hesitation, planting a kiss on Ron's soft lips and giggling as Harry moans, "Aw, _man! _Get a room, you guys!"

"Looks like you're getting the ice bucket, bud," Lew jibes lightly, but Carwood's not paying attention anymore as Ron kisses him back.


	27. What Doesn't Kill You - Winnix

**Author's Note: **_How Lewis Nixon wound up in the hospital. _Prologue to the collaborative hospital AU between me and mols.

Warnings: suicide attempt.

* * *

After his parents divorced, Lewis Nixon was put under the care of his father in New Jersey. His little sister Blanche was to move in with their mother in California. Lewis had little say in the matter, the words of a child not yet seventeen years old unimportant in the eyes of everyone involved in the matter; his parents, his grandparents, the judge of the divorce case. So he said goodbye to his mother and Blanche one blustery November evening, in the stiff, impersonal way the Nixons always did, and did not allow himself to cry until he was safe in his bedroom; his childhood nursery, furniture from his mother's home hastily moved in, boxes of his clothes and belongings left unopened.

Only then did Lewis curl up on the bare mattress and muffle his cries into a pillow, ashamed of his own weakness.

Stanhope Nixon was an absent father to Lewis; he had taught him to sail, and nothing more, expecting him to figure it all out himself. It was the Nixon way, Stanhope said, and Lewis' every failure as a person was mocked and belittled over dinner on holidays. Lewis had friends in Santa Barbara where he'd been living with his mother before the divorce; in New Brunswick he knew no one, and found it difficult to reach out. He broke apart slowly and silently, though the signs were there, no one paid them any mind.

He'd planned it out, how he would leave this world, and he would have succeeded if Stanhope Nixon had not forgotten the paperwork he needed for a business meeting that day.

Lewis had broken into the liquor cabinet months ago, tempted by the promise of forgetting; this night he had taken all of it and drank until his stomach felt swollen and his throat burned. He curled up in his bed and struggled not to throw up as it hit him all at once. He was burning in his own skin, drowning, gasping for air, and when Stanhope found the liquor cabinet open and called for Lewis, furious, Lewis could not reply, caught in the midst of a seizure.

He was taken to the hospital and had his stomach pumped, and when he awoke he was alone, his family too busy- and too ashamed- to see him at all. A doctor asked him questions about how he felt and why he did it, and Lewis refused to answer any of them, curling on his side and staring at the wall.

Lewis stayed there for a week, eating and sleeping mechanically, and never once spoke. He was released from the general hospital only to go to the psychiatric hospital under suicide watch. Lewis wasn't stupid, he heard what they said about him, knew what they were thinking. But he couldn't bring himself to care. When he was shown to his room, anonymous roommate absent, he crawled under the covers of his bed and slept.

He dreamt of a ship sailing at sea; an ocean storm blowing in and swallowing the fragile ship whole; its splintered carcass washing onto an island shore.

When Lewis awoke, he saw blue-grey eyes, like the ocean in his dream, and brilliant copper hair. The boy was sitting on his bed, just watching Lewis. His grey wool sweater and blue jeans seemed to swallow his lanky figure; Lew wondered if he was there for an eating disorder, but saw that his face looked fine.

"Hi," the boy said eventually, smiling a peculiar smile. "I'm Dick."

Lewis blinked, sitting up.

"I'm Lewis."


	28. A Little Rusty - Nix x Reader

**Author's Note: **One more scrap I found in my drafts folder. Just some cute Nix/reader fluff.

* * *

You met Lew Nixon through work. You'd just been hired on at a quaint little French café, referred by your friend Renée, who smiled when Nixon walked in at exactly 1:30 on your first day.

You had watched with interest as she trailed behind, apparently already aware of which spot he would pick (the two-seat table in the back, right by a window) and asking if he wanted "the usual," to which he said yes.

After that she'd taken you over to meet him and he'd smiled up at you like he'd never been happier to see someone. It started an unusual friendship that would last nearly a year and a half before leaving the café at all. It's only today, after all that time, that you find him at the door as you're on your way out. He's standing there in the cold, a hand on the back of his neck and a shy smile on his face.

"Do you wanna go grab a coffee together? I know a place a few blocks down."

"Sure," you say, and he grins. You wind up at a hole-in-the-wall coffeeshop you hadn't even known was there, drinking arguably the best coffee you'd ever tasted. Lew watches you intently, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Wow," you say. "This is incredible, Lew."

"I thought you'd like it," he chuckles. "I used to come here for the whiskey shots."

"You drink?" You look up at him, interested. He's never really talked about himslf before, you realize. He'd always listened to you.

"Used to," he corrects. "I'm two years sober."

"What made you stop? I-if you don't mind my asking."

"Divorce," he grimaces. "And my best friend arranged an intervention. It wasn't pretty. But hey, live and learn, right?" Lew looks up at you, his gaze warm. You've entertained the thought of doing this for so long you'd almost accepted it would never happen. But now he's here and it's real, and your heart flutters as you think about what you're going to do.

"Lew," you say quietly, "is this supposed to be a date?"

Lew bites his lip, looking up at you. "I think I'm a little rusty," he admits. "I haven't tried romance in four years."

You reach out for his hand, turning his palm over to grasp his hand in your own, smiling.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you," he chuckles. "Figured it wouldn't hurt to try. You're something else, you know that?"

"Lew." He clams up, meeting your eyes again. "I'd love to go out with you." You lean across the table to kiss him on on his cheek.

"Oh," he says.


End file.
